strange feelings
by fantasylover275
Summary: Post-Avengers. Loki has been sent to live with Jane, Thor and Darcy. He has a strange relationship with them to say the least. Will he discover what love feels like? Will they overcome the dangers they have to face? How will they say goodbye?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my first fic so it is probably terrible. Constructive criticism is encouraged! Please review if you want to. **

**Fantasy Lover 275**

**Summary: **Post-Avengers. Loki is sent with Thor to live with Jane and Darcy. He has changed and regrets what he did, but will everyone else understand? Will he find love in a mortal? Will she love him back?

Chapter 1

At SHIELD headquarters, Loki's fate was to be decided. He sat in his cell, thinking about what all the outcomes. Would they kill him? Would they send him back to Asgard? Would they keep him locked up for an eternity? He didn't know.

Soon, an agent came up to the door of his cell. "Fury will see you now." He opened the door, Loki stepped out, and the agent cuffed his hands. They walked down a long hallway until they came to a large, iron door. It opened at the touch of the agents hand and they stepped inside.

There was a long table that filled the middle of the room. Fury sat at the head. On his right was Coulson, who survived his almost-fatal stab wound and to his left was Agent Hill. Beside Agent Hill was Dr. Bruce Banner (otherwise known as The Hulk) and beside him was Steve Rodgers (Captain America). Next to Coulson was the infamous Tony Stark (Iron Man), next to him was Clint Barton and next to Clint was Natasha Romanoff (Hawkeye and Black Widow). Standing against the wall was Thor, Loki's half-brother.

_This is NOT going to end well._ Thought Loki as he saw all the serious faces staring at him. Fury stood. "Loki, we have talked about what to do with you and with the persuasion of your brother, we have come to a decision." Loki looked at Thor and Thor gave a small nod. "I am ready for whatever punishment you choose to give me. I realize my actions and regret them. I trust you will do what is right." Everyone looked at him with disbelief, save Fury. They were not expecting that answer, especially from Loki.

"We have decided to keep you here on Earth, but not in a cell. You will go with Thor to live with Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis. You will remain there until we think you have spent enough time here. You will have no magic, and you will not be allowed in the house alone, and you are not allowed to leave the house alone. You must be accompanied by one of the three people you have been assigned with. No exceptions."

This was better than Loki had originally thought it would be. He wouldn't be stuck in a cell, he wouldn't be tortured back in Asgard, and he wouldn't be dead. This was MUCH better than he thought it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I try to update my stories every day because I have nothing else to do. This is probably terrible so please review with any comment. (Constructive criticism encouraged.) So, I am new to this so if you guys could please give me tips on how to work the site that would be awesome. Thanks for reading!**

**-Fantasy Lover275**

Chapter 2

Jane Foster was working away at her computer trying to complete a complex equation about the Einstien-Rossen bridge when she felt two strong hands creep across her face to cover her eyes. "Hello Jane." She recognized the voice anywhere. She turned and jumped out of her chair. "Thor!" She ran into his arms and he picked her up by the waist and spun her around. When he finally set her down, she lifted her head and kissed him passionately. When they finally broke apart, he was the first to speak.

"Jane, there is something you must know. As you know, Loki tried to take over the world. His punishment has been decided. He will remain here on Midguard with you and me until he has served his time. He has no magic. He is not allowed in the house alone or out of the house alone. This may seem sudden but please, do this for me." She looked up at him with happiness in her eyes. "He can stay. As long as you do." He laughed. "I wouldn't dream of leaving."

"Ahem." Jane broke apart from Thor to see Loki staring at them. "You must be Loki." He looked at her quizzically. "Yes, I am sorry for any burden I may cause. I now regret what I have done not only to New York, but also what I did to you and Thor. The Bifrost collapsing was my fault, and I should never have separated you two. Forgive me." Jane was shocked. Loki, the god who tried to enslave the word, was apologizing. "You are forgiven, now come in and sit on the couch. Food will be ready in a minute." Loki nodded and sat on the couch.

Soon, the food was ready and they were all seated at the table. There was a long, awkward silence before it was broken by none other than Darcy. She burst through the door with flailing arms. "JANE! You wouldn't believe what just happened to me!" She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Thor stand up. "Lady Darcy! How good it is to see you again!" He pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "Great to see you too big guy. Can you put me down so I can breathe?" She choked the last words out. He let go and set her down gently. "Darcy, where were you? I was looking for you all day!" Darcy looked at Jane like she was an alien. "I told you, I was going out with some friends today. We went out to lunch and spent the rest of the day shopping." Jane sighed.

Nobody noticed Loki before he stood. He had been staring at Darcy. He was amazed at how beautiful this mortal was. Her long brown hair cascaded perfectly down her small back, and her eyes were a beautiful light blue, and they glistened in the sun. He stood and her face turned to fear. She quickly pulled out her trusty taser and shot him square in the chest.

"Darcy! What on Earth did you do that for?" Jane stood when Loki fell to the ground. "That's the guy to tried to enslave the world! Why the heck is he in our house?!" Jane explained the whole situation while Thor put Loki in the guest room. Darcy sat on the couch while waiting for Thor to come back down. "Hey sorry for tasing you brother big guy." Thor chuckled. "It's alright, he needs some rest anyways." Darcy sighed and stood up. "I'm going to bed. I've have a long day and I need some sleep. Goodnight people." She walked up the stairs and went straight to her room, not bothering to put on pajamas, she plopped on the bed and fell into a blissful sleep.

**Hey again! I know this is probably really bad, so please review to make me better. This chapter was a lot longer than the other one, but I am trying to make them longer. Thank you guys so much for reading, please review!**


End file.
